


若你能感同身受

by bester



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 贾诩的世界不大，仅装得下他自己，偶尔会有曹魏，现在又有郭嘉的一份位置。
Relationships: Guō Jiā/Jiǎ Xǔ, 郭嘉/贾诩
Kudos: 2





	若你能感同身受

**Author's Note:**

> 无双武将们穿越到现代的paro  
> 每位武将都有穿越的时差，一般在死后/某个大型战役后  
> 郭嘉于白狼山后，贾诩于赤壁后

今日是武将们穿越到现代的第三年，各国集团为此开了一场联欢会。说是联欢会，其实是公司之间另一种方式的交锋。拼业绩，拼人力等等，员工还不能给自家丢了脸皮。  
酒水任叫，还能找个借口痛饮一场，郭嘉大约是开心的少数人。他拿着酒杯和其他军师聊天，余光看坐在角落独酌的背影。贾诩有些不合群，他的明哲保身使他能在乱世中随心所欲，但战争离这个时代似乎很远。时代变了，人也要作出相应的改变。郭嘉径直走到他身边坐下，开始找话题。虽然郭嘉说得比较多，但他偶尔会搭话，也算愉快地度过这个联欢会。

第二天还需要工作，武将们一个接一个地离开。两人都喝了酒，不能开车，餐吧离他们居住的花园不远，他们便步行回家，顺便醒醒酒。前日有雪，堆积在路边，还未融化。风穿过树枝吹来，冻得郭嘉打了个喷嚏，手指变得僵硬。贾诩抓住的他手，揣进兜里，“明知道晚上冷，也不穿多点。”“贾诩，你真暖和。”他用脸蹭蹭他，“我好喜欢你。”得了，郭奉孝又开始发酒疯。贾诩拉开他要凑上来的唇，“停，先回家。”“我好喜欢你。”“行，别说了。”“我好…”“啧，我知道了。”他一路拽着瘫软在自己身上的男人，拖到浴缸里，再用热水将他泼醒。  
贾诩收拾整理完家里的东西后，郭嘉已经洗完澡躺在床上，设定早上的闹钟。两人的日常就是如此，放到三年前，这种平淡的生活称得上奢望。

“今晚可以吗？”郭嘉从背后抱住贾诩，低声道。贾诩不说话，也没拒绝。  
他们已同居，但还没有跨越恋人的标准线，至少对于贾诩来说，他与郭嘉有这肉体关系，但算不上是恋爱的状态。一个坦诚到令人难以置信，一个将所有想法留在大脑里，外人眼里绝不为良配。促使他们维持这段奇妙关系的原因，两人似乎已经将对方揣摩得一清二楚。

郭奉孝从来不缺女人，尤其是床伴。帅气且温柔的年轻儒士，又有哪位姑娘会拒绝与他一夜风流呢。当他微凉的手指钻进自己的衣角时，贾诩倒吸了一口气，有时他还真猜不透面前的男人，笑容后深藏的意义以及挑人的品味———当然，指他追求自己这事。郭嘉懂得享乐，并不拘于精神上的满足。若他想找个男人体验肉体的愉悦，仅仅凭借一张姣好面容，追求者从军营帐门再围绕城门排几圈也不为过。他却选择了贾诩，还试图使用各种甜言蜜语攻占他。起初他只将这当作军师祭酒的调情手段，一旦对他有一丝烦腻，便会转移攻势。事实告诉他，这男人好像真的动心了。  
“在想什么？”郭嘉问，指腹紧贴他的肌肤摩挲着，从腰腹游走至脖颈，所及之处都能让他颤栗，“没什么。”贾诩伸手去郭嘉的衣扣，对上了一双笑眼。郭嘉吻上他的唇瓣，用舌尖撬开他们的齿关，唇舌交缠。灼热感使他们流动的血液沸腾，融进五脏六腑，随心脏跳动。空气变得粘稠，房间里只有他们亲吻的水渍声。贾诩推开郭嘉，大口地喘气。他在发烫，汗水滴落在床单上，濡湿他的胡须。

郭嘉脱下自己的衬衫，他打开床头柜，拿出一瓶润滑剂，待手指沾满滑腻的液体，缓缓伸进贾诩的后穴。一根，两根，贾诩里的脸埋在枕头里，郭嘉看不见他的表情。估计是含羞了，他无声地笑，细长的手指继续深入。找到了。贾诩突然闷哼一声，激烈地弓起腰。“你脸红了。”郭嘉腾出一只手拭去他因快感而流的泪，轻轻在他唇角上一啄。“哈，大约是酒精的作用。”贾诩尽量放松自己，“我可以了，进来吧。”  
郭嘉扶住阴茎，贴在贾诩的穴口摩擦几下，慢慢挤进去。湿热的肠道包裹他的下身，像是无数软舌在舔舐。握着身下精壮的腰身，他落下一个个细吻，感受贾诩每次的颤抖。“看来你的身子已经记住我了。”郭嘉调笑，伸出舌头轻吮吸贾诩的耳垂。他总喜欢说这些混蛋话，对于贾诩来说倒是很适用，每次都能逗得他脸红。没人回应，想必是不愿理他了。他开始小幅度抽插，精准地碾过穴道里微出的那点，令贾诩不停发出呻吟，龟头也被刺激得渗出粘液。  
囊袋拍打肉身的啪啪声与咕叽的水声让他很羞耻，但快感像蛛网一般占据他的理智，脑袋一片空白。他头皮发麻，手指攥着床单，又被郭嘉握住，与他十指相缠。

贾诩的世界不大，仅装得下他自己，偶尔会有曹魏，现在又有郭嘉的一份位置。他极易满足，就像现在，他被郭嘉从内到外都填满，再容不下其他东西。床铺随着两人的动作嘎吱作响，他们如行驶于狂风暴雨的船只，随时都会被海啸吞没。谁能想到曹魏军团的两位计谋大师此时被欲望侵占，紧拥着对方，在情潮中寻找一丝安稳。郭嘉加快了抽插的速度，幅度也越来越大。他正面进入贾诩，在他耳边喃喃，“文和。”是他的名字。  
“奉孝….奉孝。”他理智不清，主动吻上郭嘉的唇。所有的话语都被吞咽进喉咙里，用更极端的方式传达给他。他们交换吐息，迎来了高潮。郭嘉拔出安全套，射在了他的小腹上。

“文和，你叫我奉孝，我很开心。”郭嘉用纸巾收拾贾诩腹股沟的狼藉，又亲了亲他。除了他们做爱时恶趣味一来，强迫他喊，两人相处期间郭嘉从未听过他称呼自己的字，之前还被拒绝了。  
“啊，似乎我们第三次做的时候，你才喊过我的字呢。”  
贾诩从浴室出来后，郭嘉已经给床铺换上了干净的床单。他关掉夜灯，抱住贾诩说。  
他确实很少喊郭嘉的字，显得他们很亲密一般，但第一次是很久之前了，贾诩也没告诉他。

白狼山的归途，郭嘉闭上了他的眼睛。曹操为他举行的追悼，贾诩没有参加。魏国第一军师？他不需要这个名分，贾诩倚着栏杆，对月饮酒。郭嘉将这个责任托付给自己，做不好，怕是死不瞑目。他笑，又给自己斟满一杯酒。“文和，我更希望你能叫我的字呢。”那时，郭嘉拍了拍他的肩，“我们一起为曹操大人开辟前路吧。”郭奉孝，奉孝，不应这么早就…贾诩的手有些颤抖，酒水从杯沿溢出。他无声地流泪，白狼山的风在呼啸。  
曹操没有听取他的建议，顺着长江东下。江面火光冲天，热浪扑到他的脸上，睁不开眼。烈火吞没了船只，空气弥漫焦臭，兵卒的惨叫不绝于耳。贾诩抬头望被染红的天边，对江面道，要是你在，主公必然无条件信任你。我想，奉孝你会做的更好。  
烈焰中，有人向他走来，身后是风卷尘土，苍鹰盘旋。他已经热得不清醒，看不清面前人的脸庞。

“啊，贾诩，你醒了。”就像他在军营的每一日夜所希望听见的，贾诩睁眼，郭嘉坐在床沿，笑着看他。他离开了赤壁，身处一个完全陌生的地方。“你睡了一整天呢，时间有点久，我还以为你醒不来了。”“是的，”他回答，眼里有泪，“太久了。”

“睡吧。”贾诩说。


End file.
